


Trinity (The Sun, The Moon, And The Star) (Castlevania AU Fanfic)

by LezlieHikari



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Dark Past, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hatred, Loss, Love, Mental Anguish, Pain, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorrow, Soulmates, Violence, Wordcount: Over 10.000, Wordcount: Over 100.000, longchapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezlieHikari/pseuds/LezlieHikari
Summary: After defeating Vlad Dracula Tepes, Our trio of Heroes, Alucard, Trevor, and Sypha changed the world for the better. Both Vampire and Witches are now accepted and no longer fear. They now live harmoniously with the human and with a new form treaty named Trinity, they all live in peace for the next hundred years. They thought peace is forever, but they were wrong, for in the 21 century, the year of the Night Star the peace treaty that kept the world at peace for hundreds of years is now being threatened and only the new trio of heroes can save it and stop the impending doom for the world.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**THE HISTORY OF THE TRINITY**  
(The Sun, The Moon, And The Star)  
_"The Sun, Moon, and Stars are there to guide us."  
_-Dennis Banks

* * *

In the year 1476, Vlad Dracula Tepes declared war on humanity to avenge the death of his wife. Dracula wanted to wipe all humans from existence and he planted to do so with the help of his two Forgemasters and with his army of both vampires and demons, Dracula attacked the region of Wallachia and at the height of power. Someone stood up against him and it's his son, Adrian (Alucard) Fahrenheit Tepes with the help of two other people, Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades. They defeated the Tyrant and brought peace. After killing his father, Alucard took the role of becoming the Vampire king and ordered his people not to kill the human but live with them in harmony and they were given a new name. They are now called the **_Methuselah_** or Long-Lived race. Alucard promised the human that his kind will not attack the human anymore as long as they provide blood willingly, to which humans agreed.

As for the Sypha Belnades, she became the leader of the newly formed Speakers Magician, and because of her role in defeating Dracula, the humans learned to accept magic and started to learn it from them. Just like the vampire, the human who practiced magic is now given a new name, **_Magician, or scholar of Magic._ **For the speakers banned the name _**Witch** _because that is the very reason why Dracula wanted to end all human life because of the death of his wife who was accused of being a _Witch_. So for the world to move forward from that mistake the human accepted it.

While Trevor Belmont was able to clear his family name. Trevor knew that there are still vampires and demons out there that did not like the idea of living in harmony so with his knowledge and the knowledge of his ancestor he was able to teach the new line of Demon and Vampire hunters which he named _**Nox Hunters**_ a group of demon/vampire hunters whose primary role is to protect the weak and helpless.

After a year of peace the trio knew that war is always inevitable, so to make sure that peace is always attained, Alucard, Sypha, and Trevor forged a pact/treaty that cannot be destroyed and they call it The _**Trinity**_. As long as the Vampires follow the rule of this treaty they can walk in the sun, the same goes for the Magician they can practice their magic as long as they do not hurt others. After making the treaty, the three heroes drifted apart, because of their new role as rulers of their people. They went into their own separate ways and married into different families. For the last five hundred years, their descendants became the protector of the Trinity. They thought peace is forever, but they were wrong, for in the 21 century, the year of the _Night Star_ the peace treaty that kept the world at peace for five hundred years is now being threatened and only the new trio of heroes can save it and stop the impending doom for the world.

* * *

**A/N** : The word **_Methuselah_** is from one of my favorite vampire anime, Trinity blood. I don't know if this story has been written yet because I don't read any fanfic of Castlevania but I do watch the Animated series on Netflix and it became one of my favorite shows so I decided to make a fanfic about it. This story is an AU that will focus on the descendants of our trio. I got the idea from my dream so I don't have a clear path where the plot will go but there will be lots of twists and turns to stay tuned for updates.

THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy reading and have a wonderful day!✩


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank you for clicking my fanfic and giving it a try. It's my second fanfiction and English is not my first language. So I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.
> 
> This fanfic will not follow the lore of the game or the anime. But some of the famous characters from the games series will make an appearance or cameo. After all, like my other fanfic, I like making cameos. Like my other OCs in my other fanfic, I will be using the method Faceclaim. For I'm terrible in describing appearance, and I want to use the Faceclaim method so that you, my lovely readers will not have a problem picturing them. For some characters, I will use their original names and for some, I will change their names and surnames. But their appearance will be the same except for Mina Hakuba from Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. For she will be the face of the main female protagonist. Her hair will be the same, it's just her eyes, it will be crimson instead of brown.
> 
> Here is the list of the Original character (OC) and Characters Cameo(CC).
> 
> Estella Lumina(Age 10, 5th Grade )(OC)- Mina Hakuba(Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow)
> 
> Selena Lumina (Age 15, 9th Grade)(CC) - Maria Renard(Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles)
> 
> Miss/Teacher Iris(CC) - Iris(Castlevania: Rondo of Blood)
> 
> Barlowe Belnades(CC) - Barlowe(Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia)
> 
> Julius Belmont(CC) - Julius Belmont( Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow)
> 
> More characters to come in the next chapter... without further ado here is the first chapter… I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> I almost forgot the setting/date will be September 22, 2000.
> 
> Fare warning my chapter are long... between 6000-8000 words. I will be grateful if you stick with it and gave it a chance.

* * *

**The Moon and The Stars**

" _I can't promise to solve all your problems but I can promise you won't have to face them alone." -Anonymous_

* * *

"After the defeat of Dracula, the tyrant King of Vampires. The world had changed for the better. Both vampires and witches are now accepted and no longer fear and we owe thanks to our brave heroes. _Alucard Tepes_ , _Trevor Belmont_ , and _Sypha Belnades_ , with their bravery they were able to save the world from certain doom. Now the three races live in harmony and peace and it's all possible with the help of the treaty that our brave heroes had created and they decided to call it the _Trinity._ Starting that glorious day, we all live in peace and harmony for five hundred years without ever going to war, and it's all thanks to The _Trinity._ And that class... is _The History of the Trinity_ ," the teacher slowly closed the book, after putting it down on her table she turned towards her student and asked. "So, can you tell me what important thing happened besides the creation of Trinity?" she surveyed the entire class and out of 20 students, only one raised her hands. The teacher turned toward her and smiled. "Good, can you come to the front and tell the whole class, Estella?"

"Yes, Miss, Iris," Estella nodded, she slowly stood and walked in front of the class not minding the glares she was receiving from her classmate and after tucking a single strand of her Golden-red hair behind her ear, she took a deep breath before speaking. "After the creation of the Trinity, _The Order of the Trinity_ was created."

"And what is this Order of the Trinity?" Iris asked.

"The Order of the Trinity is an intergovernmental organization that was created to maintain the peace between the three races and secure the protection of the Trinity. And to keep the peace, each race decided to create a court of their own and every court has its own leader. Each leader will represent their race and will have a seat of power in _The Order of Trinity_ ," she paused and turned to her teacher.

"Good… Go on," the teacher gestured. "Tell us what are those organizations and who is their leader?"

Estella took another deep breath before continuing. "For the Methuselah, their order is called _The Court of the Moon_ and they held the highest position in the order."

"That is correct. Who is their leader, do you know it by any chance?"

"No."

"Ha! I thought you knew the answer. _Miss Know it all_..." a female student in front smirked at her.

Estella frowned. "I'm not a _Know it all_ , Anna."

"If so, what are you waiting for? Sit down for I don't want to see your eyes, you freak!" Anna chuckled with that the entire class laughed with her.

"Shh! Be quiet, class," the teacher ordered. The entire class let out a few soft giggles before going quiet. The teacher sighed before turning Estella, "Go on Stella, can you please tell us why?"

"Right-." she trailed while looking around, her crimson eyes glanced at Anna who was still smirking. Instead of being affected she just shrugged it off and continued. "I don't know who their leader is, because as for today, The Methuselahs does not have an official lea-"

"Yes, they do!" Anna interjected. "The _Tsukuyomi_ clan from Japan is one of their leaders."

"Yes, you're correct, Ann, but their authority only applies in Japan. _The King or Queen of the Night_ is not yet chosen."

"The King or Queen of the Night? Who is that? You're just making things up. Go and seat down, _Teacher's pet_."

Stella is about to retort, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"That's enough for now, Estella, please take your seat," The teacher gestured to her seat.

The child nodded and took her seat. After sighing, the teacher turned to Anna.

"Anna, Estella is right about the King or Queen of the Night. We just haven't reached that topic yet."

"So, who's this, King or Queen of the Night? Miss Iris?" another student asked.

"Good question, Lucy. Let me explain." Iris arranged her glasses before speaking. "So, after the defeat of the tyrant King of Vampire, _Dracula._ His son Adrian _Alucard_ Tepes should be the next in line for the throne but he decided not to accept it, instead, he created a new kind of style of ruling, and after rebuilding what is left of his kind, and giving them a new name the _Methuselah,_ and he created _the Trial of the Moon._

"Trial of the Moon, what is that, Miss Iris?" the same student asked.

"It's their way of choosing their leader for _The Court of the Moon._ Alucard Tepes created this trial to help them choose the right candidate. This trial is open for both pureblood Methuselahs or half-bloods like him. And winning this trial, the victor can calm the title, _King or Queen of the Night_ will represent their race and be the leader of the Order of the Trinity. And this trial happens every 6 years when there is a total Lunar eclipse.

"Why?" Anna asked. "What is the purpose of changing their leader, every 6 years. It's easier if they stick to one, after all, they are immortal, right, Miss Iris?"

"Well, it's because Adrian Tepes knew that having that position could corrupt the heart of whoever sat on that throne and will lust for power so to stop that he created the trial. The next ruler should prove that he/she is capable of ruling and keeping the peace and will not be easily corrupted and will follow the rule of the Order of the Trinity. So, Estella is right, as for today there is no King or Queen of the Night. For tonight is the _Trial of Moon._ Not only that, tonight's Lunar Eclipse is a rare one because the moon will be a Blue moon and Supermoon all in one. It will be called a _Super Blue Blood Moon,_ the rarest Lunar Eclipse of all."

"What time will it happen Miss Iris?"

"Well according to the news-" she paused and glanced at the clock, "-it will happen between 11 p.m to 1 a.m and its peak will be 12 midnight. And because of this rare occasion, I decided to cancel our class tomorrow so you all watch it."

The students awed in amazement and started to talk to one another. "Okay. okay. quiet... class… our lesson is not over yet, we have still a lot to talk about, so Estella do you want to continue?"

Estella nodded and slowly stood up, but before she could move, she heard Ann's voice.

"There she goes again… stop being a show it all, Teacher's pet."

After hearing this, Estella sunk on her chair. "Sorry... Miss Iris. I lied I don't know the answer."

"You don't have to apologize, Estella. But are you sure you don't know the answer?"

The child nodded. "Yes, Miss Iris."

"Okay-" Iris trailed as she looked between Ann and Estella. She wanted to help Estella but she decided not to, for she knows that it will cause more problems for the poor child. So, with a deep breath, she continued. "The next seat of power is the Magician, and their order is called _The Council of the Magus a_ nd their current leader is one of the descendants of Sypha Belnades. _Elder Barlowe Belnades._ He has the second-highest position in the Order of the Trinity. The Third highest position is the leader of the _Nox Hunters,_ the current head of the Belmont clan… _Lord Julius Belmont._ And for the last and 4th position is the Catholic church whose leader is the current Pope. The four of them and their loyal subordinate are the members of the Order of the Trinity. Their main goal is to keep the peace between their three races and secure the protection of the Trinity. For now, and then, the peace is threatened by some rogue Methuselah and Dark Magicians and because of that, they were given their old names, the Vampires and Witches. Hunting those Vampires and Witches is the responsibility of the _Nox Hunters_. Like the _Trial of the Moon_ , the membership of Nox Hunters is opened to all who are willing to join their fight for peace and harmony."

The students awed in amazement and talked to one another again. But this time Iris lets them.

"Excuse me, Teacher?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"I have a question. So where is Adrian _Alucard_ Tepes now? He is a _Dhampir,_ right? so he is immortal like his father?"

"Good question. Yes, Lord Alucard is a _Dhampir_ , unfortunate he just disappeared after five years of creating the Order nobody ever saw him again. And for your question about Dhampir. They are not immortal, only pure breeds Methuselah _s_ are immortal. _Dhampir_ can only live for two hundred years max."

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Miss Iris."

Iris nodded. "Any more questions before I dismissed the class?"

"Yes! I Have one!"

Laura turned towards Ann. "Yes, Ann?"

"Well… my question is about the Methuselah and their eyes."

"What about them?"

"According to ancient books, only pureblood Methuselahs have red eyes, right?"

"Yes, you are correct, so what is your question?"

"If that is the case so why does Estella have crimson eyes then?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Estella suddenly turned towards her. "Why are you asking that, Anna?"

"Well… I am just wondering, why do you have crimson eyes. You are not a Magician like your father and sister, right? Your human, like your mother...like us and you said it yourself you are not a Methuselah or a Dhampir either... So, what are you, Estella Lumina?" she smirked.

Estella was taken aback that she could help but stammer. "I-I-I-"

"I know what she is! She is a real-life _witch_ from the dark ages." a male student shouted. With that, the room burst into a fit of laughter.

Estella just lowered her head down as the laughter got louder and louder.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Iris slammed her hand on the table. All the children sat upright and went quiet. "I will not have bullying inside this classroom. Have you not learned anything about acceptance? Is the Order of the Trinity a joke to class?"

"No…" the students all answered in unison.

"So why are you bullying, Estella?"

"You can't blame us, Miss, Iris," Ann said. "Look at her, her eyes are hideous, they look like blood. We are all afraid of it because she might attack us at any time, after all, only monsters have those eyes" Anna said as she smirked at Estella.

"That enough, Anna, you're clearly showing that you don't know a thing about acceptance. I will see in detention," Ann is about to retort but Iris silent her with a glare. "And I will need to talk to your mother, please call her now. We three will have to talk about your unethical behavior. The rest of you are dismissed, except for Estella. Please stay here,"

Anna murmured incoherent words before gathering her things and going out of the classroom with her other classmate while Estella stayed seated on her chair.

"Estella…" Iris heard her soft whimpers, slowly she walked towards her and touched her shoulder. "Are you okay, child?"

The child sniffed back her tears before looking up. "Yes, Miss Iris. I'm fine," she let out a fake smile.

"You sure?" she asked again, kneeling beside her.

"Yes, I'm sure. They do not bother at all; they are just calling me stupid names. Don't worry Miss Iris, I will be fine."

"You are truly a brave Kid, Stella," she stood up and patted her on the head. "Keep that up, nobody will be able to hurt you."

"Thank you, Miss Iris. My mother always told me that I should just ignore them and never stoop at their level," Estella let out a genuine smile.

"That's a nice, a very noble act...speaking of parents… I heard you Father and Mother are overseas."

"Uhm," Estella nodded. "They are in the Vatican, they were called by the Council."

"So, you and your sister are alone for the night, if you want both of you can stay in my place? We can watch the Lunar Eclipse together."

"Thank you for the offer, Miss Iris. But Selena and I had already had plans. We will watch the Lunar eclipse on the hill behind our house."

"Okay… so where is your sister, I want to talk to her?"

"I'm right here, Miss Iris."

Both turned towards the door to find a high school student with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Good afternoon, Miss Iris. It's nice to see my favorite teacher again." Selena smiled as she walked towards them.

"Nice to see you too again, Selena," she smiled back. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Stelz, can you wait for me outside?"

The younger sister nodded and after gathering her things, she bid a cheerful goodbye to her teacher before going out the door.

Iris's gazed and followed Estella out the door before turning towards the older sister. "Nice to see you again, Selena, How's high school?"

"It's fine, after all, I got an amazing teacher who had prepared me for it," Selena smiled and Iris returned it. "So why do you want to talk to me? Is it about Estella?"

The teacher nodded. "I'm sorry to tell you, but your sister is experiencing bullying from her classmates. But do not worry, I am on it. I'm going to talk to the parents and tell them what their children are doing."

Selena sighed and sat on her sister's desk. "We know it is a matter of time before this happens. So how is Stella? How does she deal with it?"

"Well, she is not like you. She is amiable and warm-hearted like your mother; she just turns the other cheeks."

"Hmmm, Really? That's not what I told her, I told her to fight back," she laughed before turning to her former teacher, only to see the disappointed look from her. "I know, know, it's not very ladylike." she waved her hand in dismissively before leaping from her seat. "So, what do I need to do then?"

"Well… you should talk to her first, make her reveal everything that is happening to her. I know that she is keeping it from you, and your parents, right?"

"Yup, you're right, she's the kid who keeps all her emotions and problems inside. I keep asking her how her day went."

"What is her answer?"

"Her answer is always that same, that everything is alright, that she is fine, nothing to worry about but I know that's all a lie. And the hard part about it is I can't do anything about it and I called myself her big sister," she lets out a disappointed sigh.

"Don't burden yourself, Selene. I know for a fact that you're doing great, for Estella can't stop praising you."

"Really," she smiled. "So what can I do for her, Miss Iris?"

"Don't worry about a thing for a solution," Iris smiled as she grabbed a letter from her desk. "Here, I need your parents to sign this."

"What is this?" she asked, examining the letter.

"It's an acceptance letter for your sister's acceleration."

"You want her to be accelerated?"

"Estella is very gifted, Selena. Her wisdom is beyond her years, as a matter of fact, she is more intelligent than you."

"Ouch… that hurts especially coming for my favorite teacher," she chuckled. "But sure, let's do it, for I know that Stella is indeed beyond her years. What grade do you suggest then?"

"The outcome will be based on her exam score. I will talk to your parents about that. So, it's up to you… give her the strength she needs and help prepare her for the exam."

"Okay, I'm on it." she nodded. "Thank you, Miss Iris, for everything,"

"Don't mention it."

"Okay, I will go then. Goodbye, Miss Iris."

"Goodbye, Selena."

She nodded but before she could go out the door, Iris called her,

"Selena?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful, Estella told me, you two will go to the top of the hill to watch the Lunar eclipse, Don't get careless after all the backwoods are not that safe, so please take care."

"We will, thank you," she waved her hand and bid her goodbye.

**...**

Outside Selena took a final glance at the letter in her hand. After pocketing it she started to look for her sister. It did not take her long to find her. Estella was sitting in one of the swings in the playground. She smiled and about to call her, but that smile faded when she saw a group of students went and surrounded her sister. She decided to just stand there and listen.

"Witch!"

"Monster!"

"Vampire!"

After hearing those words, it made her blood boil. She clenched her hands as she stormed towards them.

"Can you please leave me alone?" Estella pleaded, but her request felt deaf ears as her classmate kept teasing her.

"Oh...no, we don't want you to feel alone, right guys?" Anna asked, mocking. Her classmates nodded and laughed. "Come now, Stella, we just want to make friends," she smirked as she grabbed her bag.

"Give it back, Anna!" she stood up and grabbed her bag but Ann just pushed her. It was strong enough that she felt on the ground.

"Oops, sorry... Here let me help you," she chuckled, and she opened her back and started to empty it in front of the fallen girl.

Stella is about to speak, but Selena's voice stopped her.

"Hi guys, I can join you?" Selena smiled menacingly as her eyes glowed, suddenly a huge Azure dragon appeared behind her. The kids were startled by the appearance of the dragon that they went running away except for Anna, who is frozen in fear.

"So, you must be Anna, right?" Selena continued to smile menacingly at her. "I heard so much about you." she walked and stood in front of her, slowly she leaned in at her level. "This is my first and last warning… stay away from my sister, or else I will feed you to my dragon."

The Azure dragon sniffed the cowering girl before snarling. Anna shrieked and went running away.

"Nice one, Seiryu." Selena chuckled as she patted the dragon's snout. It puffed white smoke in delight. "Thank you… you can go now," she bowed, Seiryu nodded before disappearing in a flash of blue light. "Are you okay? Stelz?" she turned to her sister just to find her frowning at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Is summoning the Azure Dragon necessary? and besides, you should not use your ability like that."

"Come now, it's a shame if I can't use my ability, right?" she asked as gathered her sister's things on the ground.

Estella went down and helped her. "But still, you can't just use your ability willy-nilly. You need to follow the rules of the _Magus_. I don't want you to suffer the consequence because of me, Sel,"

Selena scoffed, "Oh… please that won't happen, our father is part of the Magus so don't worry."

Her sister just sighed. "Two wrongs don't make a right. You can't solve everything with violence."

"Maybe you're right, I know _I can't promise to solve all your problems, but I can promise you won't have to face them alone_ _,_ " she gave her a gentle and loving smile which her sister returned. "But I'm serious, Estella, Are you okay?"

"Yes… I'm fine, I'm used to it," After grabbing the last of her belongings, she slowly stood up and smiled. "You don't have to worry about anything."

The older sister just shook her head and stood up. "If you say so, Stelz. So let us go home then," she smiled before grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

The Redhead nodded and went to her side. "Hey, Sel… Am tired of walking so can you summon Byakko or Suzaku?"

"What happened to always follow the rules, huh?"

"Well, you keep breaking it so, why not?"

"No… come one, let's go, it's excellent exercise anyway," she smiled at her sister before walking away.

"Wait for me!" she shouted and ran after her.

**...**

The two sisters took their time and went on a leisurely walk around their village during that time Selena told her about what Iris told her, that she will be accelerated. They just need the approval of their parents and hers, of course. Without giving it a second thought, Estella cheerfully accepted.

"Are you sure you can handle it? Stelz, you will skip a couple of grades?"

"Of course!" The younger sister chimed as she walked backward. "After all, you have already taught me everything I need to know and besides, like you, I'm a genius."

"Yup...you're gifted, alright..." she laughed. "But don't let it get into your head, Remember, nobody wants a _know-it-all_."

"Why is everybody saying that I'm not like that! Yes, I love reading books and learning new things and I know a lot of things that others do not but I don't ever brag about it."

"Sorry, Stelz. I didn't mean it that way," she stopped walking and gazed at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to nag at you, Sel. It's just I keep hearing that name every day and it's driving me insane!" she paused and glanced up at the sky to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh before turning to her sister. "But don't worry about me. I will be fine, after all, it's just a stupid name," she gave her a fake smile before walking away.

"Stelz", wait!" she grabbed her forearm. "Are you still having a problem accepting it?"

Estella turned around and asked. "Accepting what?"

"You being normal? That you don't have any magical traits?"

"Oh! That, I already accepted it," she waved her hand dismissively. "Besides, I enjoy being normal and I'm proud of it."

"So, what are you acting like this then? If you don't have any resentment, why keep your head low? If you are proud, stand for yourself. Don't let anybody say otherwise."

"I know… but it is difficult for me… because of mine-" she trailed.

"Your eyes? Is that what you worried about?"

Estella met eyes with her. "Of course! Just look at them, Selena! They are red! Like BLOOD! Why do I have these eyes, anyway! Father's eyes are blue, which you inherited while Mother's is green. Not only that… These eyes only belong to pureblood Methuselah and not the kind one. They associate red eyes with the rogue vampires, who kill for fun and blood," she sighed and lowered her head. "That is the reason they are attacking me; I can't blame them… for my eyes are truly hideous. I keep searching for answers to why I have these eyes. We don't have any Methuselah blood on us so that rules out the inheritance part. It's not magic, for I'm not a magician. So, the real question is what Am I? Why do I have these eyes that glow in the dark and look like blood… that is not normal and I don't like it!"

Selena smiled warmly. "Well, it's not evil to me," she slowly reached out and lifted her chin to look at her crimson eyes. "For me, your eyes are beautiful Stelz, and besides look at Suzaku, his eyes are red, but he is now evil."

Estella glanced up only to see that the Vermilion Bird is now standing beside them, its long neck was hovering above their head. Slowly it lowered its head and nuzzled its beak into her cheeks, tickling her with its feather, she chuckled. "Stop! Suzaku that tickles!" she pushed his head away for her. "That doesn't count, Suzaku is a sacred beast,"

Hearing and seeing her expression, Suzaku chirped in disapproval before ruffling his feather.

"See, Suzaku disapproves of it. For him, your eyes are stunning."

"He really said that?"

Selena glanced at her guardian and back to her. "Yup, he even said, that having crimson eyes is a blessing, not a curse. So, lighten up and be proud of your eyes," she said cheerfully while pinching her cheeks.

"Ouch! That hurts Selena!" she smacked her sister's hands away.

"Well, I will keep doing that if you won't stop hating your eyes." she gestured to pinch her again but this time with both hands.

"Okay! Okay!" she stepped back and covered her cheeks to protect them.

"Okay, we have a deal then. If I heard you complain about them, I will pinch your cheeks so hard that they will be red as your eyes... got it, Estella?"

"Got it, Selena."

Both sisters look at each in silence before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"So… Suzaku is here anyway, let's go on a ride, just one round around the village, Pretty please, dearest _Big Sister_." she chimed.

She sighed in defeat, "Okay you win, one round around the village then we will go home, okay?"

Estella nodded enthusiastically before turning towards the Vermilion Bird, "May I Suzaku?" she bowed.

Suzaku bowed back and lowered himself down. With Selena's help, they were able to straddle him properly, and after making sure that his master and Estella were secure, Suzaku flew up into the air with a single flap of his massive wings.

**...**

"Wow, look, Selena! They started to light the street lanterns" Her sister gasped, pointing at the village below. Selena looked down to find one of the village speaker Magicians lighting the lantern with his magic. "Hey, Sel, I haven't seen you cast a fire spell? Why is that?"

"First, it's exceedingly difficult to control and I'm more of a summoner than a caster. Not only that, you need to properly pronounce the spells and incantations to cast an elemental spell. One wrong word or pronunciation will put you in danger of hurting yourself and others."

"hmm...so... magic is really that complicated, huh."

Selena nodded. "Yes, it is," she was about to say something else but she decided not to because she knew that talking about magic will just upset her sister. So, she just sat there in silence while Estella continued to talk.

"Selena, it's something wrong?"

"Nothing…" she shook her head and smiled.

"Okay… then," she smiled back. "Hey, Sel, did you know that we are living in the same village where Lisa Tepes lived?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. The world-famous village of Lupu of Targoviste."

"Yup... did you know that after the war they rebuilt this village the same way as the original? They just remodeled a few things. Isn't that amazing? That we are living in a place rich in history?"

Selena nodded as she looked down. As her sister said, the village of Lupu did not change at all. The village still used old-style gas lamps to light up the street and many of the houses are still built traditionally and use horse carriage to travel. The only modern thing about their village is the electricity that ran in every household.

After 30 minutes of endless flying, they decide to call it a day and go home. They flew past the only church beside the cemetery and went strength to their house on the outskirts of the village. They finally arrived at sundown. After helping her sister down, Selena thanked Suzaku, the sacred beast, bowed his head before he disappeared in the flash of red light.

"Yeah, Stelz, did you also know that our house is the replica of Lisa Tepes's and were living at the exact spot where it stood?"

"Really?!" she chimed, "Where did you hear that from, Sel?"

"From Father and Mother," she answered as she opened the locked door.

"Wow that's amazing!" she awed stepping inside. "So our house is really a replica?"

Selena nodded before closing the door behind her. "Yup, from the fireplace to the roof is much the same. Just like our mother, Lisa spent her life here living as the village doctor for the people.

"Oh…" Estella suddenly frowned.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just remembered how Lady Lisa died. And how wrongful her death was. Being accused of being a _witch_ and burning at the stake. All because of her love for her people…" Estella paused for a bit before continuing. "So we can't blame the Count for wanting to kill the entire human race. He was right, for the human races can really be terrible sometimes... the famous saying is true _that people hate what they don't understand and will try to destroy it_."

"So, you're saying what Dracula did is justified?"

"Yes… I-mean- no-" she stammered, while she clasped and unclasped her hands. "I'm just saying that he is right…. that some humans do act like a monster sometimes and I'm a testament to that."

"Oh...Estella, Don't say that the world has changed. Don't let a few people ruin your life," she gently patted her shoulder for support. "You are still young. You will meet new people and those people will be your friends that will accept you for who you are, just you wait." she smiled and gave her a warm hug.

Estella hugged her back. "Your right, Selena...thank you," The older sister nodded. "So do you think that Lady Lisa and The Count are now happy, for they are now together wherever they maybe?"

"Yes, they are, after all, Dracula is now at peace and it will stay that way until the end of time."

"I hope you're right, Sel," she smiled. "So what for dinner?"

"Well, I will be cooking your favorite, Fish and Chips."

"No… it's not my favorite, you're just saying that for that the only thing you can cook right now. I must say it's not very good either."

"Oh… it's that so…" she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at her smirking sister. "Okay then... no dinner for you then, young lady!" she crossed her arms before going to the kitchen alone.

"What no! I'm only kidding, Selena!" She ran after her sister and joined her in the kitchen.

**...**

A few hours passed and after sharing a delightful dinner, the siblings prepared to leave for the upcoming Lunar eclipse.

"Sel! come on! We're going to be late!" Estella shouted as she ran out of the door.

"Wait, Stelz! Wear your cloak, it's cold out there!" she shouted while grabbing two Magician cloaks from the cloak rack.

"I'm okay, I'm not a magician anyway!" she said as she stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"No, you're going to wear it," Selena said, throwing the cloak to her. "Wear it or we will not go."

"Fine…" Estella sighed, throwing the cloak over her shoulder clipping it with a pin.

After locking the door behind her, Selena grabbed Estella's hand as they walked side by side towards the backwoods behind their house. They talk about every topic they could think of as they made their way up the small hill. Upon arriving, they find themselves in the middle of a field of Red flowers.

Estella gasped and ran toward it. "Finally! they have bloomed. I have been waiting forever for it!" she said, kneeling on the ground and gently touching the petals.

"Wait… so planted them?" Selena asked, kneeling beside her.

"Yup!" Mother was planning to plant them in our garden. So after asking her, she gave me a pack so that I could try to plan them for myself.

"Why?"

"Mother told me that she is planning to teach me herbalism and alchemy soon."

"Oh okay… so does she tell you what is the name of these flowers and where are they from?"

"Yes, They are _Red Spider Lilies_ , also known as _the equinox flower_. They are from Japan." she smiled as she started to form a bouquet. "Oh! I almost forgot, here, Selena. Happy birthday!" she greeted her with a wide smile while giving the bouquet to her.

"Oh...Thank you, Stelz. How silly of me, forgetting my own birthday." Selena chuckled as she examined the flower up close. "You said that they are Red Spider Lilies right?"

"Yup, Help me from a bouquet for, mother, Let us surprise her. After all, she has been trying so hard to raise them," she said happily as she started from another bouquet.

"Do you know that it had another name? If I am not mistaken they also called them _Hell Flower_ and you should never give it as a gift?"

"Wait… what- Hell flower!?"

"Well, in Japan this flower is used for funerals, for they are associated with death or final goodbyes."

"What! I did not know that!" Estella exclaimed, throwing the bouquet she was making on the ground and grabbing her sister's. "Give me that!"

"Woah, stop!" Selena laughed, stretching her right hand away, which held the bouquet. "It's fine."

"No! Give me that! I don't want you to die!" she protested as she tried to steal the flowers from her hand.

"Stelz stop it. It's just a superstition, so it's fine."

"You can't say that! We live in a world where superstition and magic exist! So, give me that, I will not take any chances!" the younger sister was able to grab the bouquet and after throwing it to the ground she stood up. "Burn them… burn them all."

"Why? Selena's eyes fell as she stood up. "They might represent death, but they are not evil," she said, as she leaned and grabbed a single flower from the bouquet. "Just like your eyes, they might be red, but that does not mean your evil, right?"

The redhead nodded hesitantly. "I guess you're right. These flowers might represent death but they are not that bad-" she whispered as grabbed the flower and stared at it sadly. "But my eyes are different, unlike these flowers my eyes are hide-"

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop doing that!" Selena exclaimed as she pinched her cheeks.

"Ouch!" she smacked her sister's hands away and stepped back. "That hurts, Selena! Why did you do that?" she asked, rubbing her swollen cheeks.

"Have you forgotten our deal?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Deal? What deal? I don't remember making a deal!" she smiled wryly before bolting.

"Stop it right there, young Lady!" she shouted and tackled her down.

"AHHH!"

Both sisters went down in the middle of the flower field. Their ruckus caused flowers to sway around them.

"Selena! Stop!" Estella shouted as covered her face with both hands.

"No! you have to learn your lesson that hard way!" Selena laughed, trying to pry her hands away. "Gotcha!" she was able to get hold of her sister's cheeks. She pinched and twisted them.

"Okay! Okay! I promise I won't do that again!" the younger sister yielded, waving her hand into the air.

Selena smirked and let go on her cheeks and rolled sideways and laid beside her sister.

"That really hurt, Selena," she cried while rubbing her cheeks.

"Don't do that again then," her eyes glanced at her sister.

With tearful eyes, Estella glanced at her. Both of their eyes met as they remained silent for an entire minute. A chill breeze blew around them and the flowers swayed with it. Slowly Selena turned sideways and kissed her sister on the forehead.

"I love you, Estella,"

Her sister did the same, "Love you too, Selena, never leave me alone, okay?"

"Of course, like The Moon and The Stars, we will never be separated."

Her sister nodded and went for a hug which the elder sister returned. After sharing a heartfelt embrace, both laid side by side in silence as they watch the star-filled velvet sky. After a while, Estella broke the silence, she sat upright and she pointed at something in the sky.

"Look, Sel! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!" she chimed as she turned to her sister and smiled.

Selena patted her on the back after pushing herself up. "You saw, Stelz, so it's yours, go ahead, make a wish."

Estella nodded and intertwined her hands and prayed silently.

The older sister glanced at her sister in silence. A smile appeared on her face as she saw how serious her little sister is. After a few seconds, Estella opened her eyes and look at her sister.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing…" she smiled. "So... are you excited for the eclipse?" she asked as she looked at the watch on her wrist. "Only 30 minutes left."

"Yes, very! Miss Iris said it is the Super _Blue Blood Moon_ , the rarest Lunar eclipse of all."

"Blood moon huh," Selena murmured. "Did you know that Dracula could turn the moon blood red? The ancient writing said so, are you not afraid of it?"

"Dracula is now gone right, so it's safe. And besides, you said it yourself that I should not hate or fear the color red."

"That the spirit!" Selena patted her on the head.

The younger sister nodded and went back star-gazing. After 30 minutes, the eclipse started to happen.

"Selena! Look, it's happening!" she exclaimed, seeing the first sight of red at the edge of the moon.

"Yup, it's starting,"

After a few minutes of watching in silence, Selena heard Estella whimpered. She turned to her to see that she was rubbing her eyes vigorously.

"Stelz, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's my eyes, they started to string-" she whimpered.

"Let me see, maybe there is dirt on them," Selena gently caressed her sister's cheeks and gently moved her hands away. "Come… open your eyes."

Estella slowly opened her eyes as per her sister's order. Seeing them Selena's face turned pale as her blood ran cold.

 _What the hell!_ She blinked several times because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Estella's eyes had fully changed color. The white of her eyes are not gone and was replaced by the color of blood, and her pupil and iris are glowing.

"Estella, what wrong with y-" she stopped mid-sentence as she felt the temperature around them drop significantly and calm and peaceful presence is now replaced by dread. A strong wind blast past them, uprooting half of the Red Spider Lily, scattering the petals in the air. Slowly the petal started to fall around them like rain.

"Selena…" Estella grabbed her sister, cloak, as she felt the evil presence. "What hap-"

She stopped midway as the light from the moon turned red. Both looked up to see that the moon's bluish color had turned into blood-red without the help of the eclipse. The younger sister started to tremble, seeing the ominous sight, the stars had disappeared and the velvet sky had turned into a deep red shade casting a red taint across the surface of the land.

"That not...a Lunar eclipse..." Selena trailed as she slowly stood up.

Estella followed her. "That… **_Dracula's Blood Moon_**..."

* * *

**A/N:** Like my 1st fanfic, I liked to add quotes from anime and games to describe the theme of each chapter. For now, that quote I use is not from anime or games. It's from an _Anonymous_ author but if you know who is the true author of this quote please tell me so that I can credit them.

THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy this and have a wonderful day and keep safe!✩


End file.
